


Until the end of the world.

by Bellawritesfiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Drag Queen, First Kiss, M/M, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellawritesfiction/pseuds/Bellawritesfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is in love with Stiles but it's a secret. A road-trip can change a few things. Teen wolf AU. Scott and Stiles are 18 and on their first vacation together alone. Multiple pairings. Scott. Stiles. Derek. Isaac. OC. Characters mentioned: Allison Lydia Danny. Rated M just in case. No werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destination

**Author's Note:**

> My first Teen Wolf fic. Be gentle.

Scott had always had a crush on Stiles. Ever since their first meeting as toddlers he'd carried a torch for this guy who eventually became his best friend. He couldn't really remember when it had transformed into something deeper but it happened sometime in their early teens. Scott had become more and more aware that this crush was escalating into love and desire.

They had slept together in the same bed many times. Teased each other in the shower after lacrosse practice. Been tangled together on the couch watching chick flicks that they later denied that they had seen.

Stiles was definitely in the friends zone. Scott couldn't do anything about his love for him without jeopardizing their friendship. Or could he?

He was pretty sure that Stiles was so not into guys. That fact actually made it a little easier for him to handle everything. He knew that his best friend was – and had for years been – in love with the school's bitch, Lydia.

Scott had never been able to wrap his mind around that. Lydia never as much as gave Stiles a second glance. If he talked to her she most of the time pretended not to hear him. If she ever replied it was with a frown and a sarcastic utterance.

Comforting Stiles after another drawback was Scott's biggest joy. He felt a little bad about his own thoughts regarding this but he couldn't help himself. When Stiles in anger and despair crawled under the blankets with him and poured his little heart out Scott could feel his own beat so hard with happiness that it could possibly show on the outside.

Sometimes it was tough shit to avoid kissing those tears away or caressing the little sliver of bare skin that showed between the pants and the t-shirt. After these sessions – when Stiles had left – Scott felt empty. Luckily they didn't come very often because even if Scott loved to hold Stiles in his arms he almost got physically ill when it was over and he was alone again.

Stiles' not reciprocated love for Lydia wasn't the only thing that made Scott sure that his friend was straight as an arrow. The fact that gay people could sniff each other out from a distance wasn't purely a myth. He himself had known about Danny long before the guy suddenly jumped out of the closet. It was like an instinct and that instinct told him that Stiles was out of reach.

A few month ago he'd noticed that the same Danny had looked at him curiously. At times he'd approached Scott but Scott had managed to avoid a confrontation. He knew he needed to find himself a beard if he was going to keep this secret. Sooner or later Danny – or someone else for that matter – were going to out him by accident or purpose.

Allison came to the rescue. He felt bad about leading her on but he looked at it as a way of survival. She was nice and sweet and – surprisingly enough – she seemed to be content with this platonic relationship for the time being. Scott knew perfectly well that he could perform with a girl but it didn't feel right. Somehow it felt that he'd be cheating – on himself.

Ever so often he could sense a spot of jealousy from Stiles when Allison was around and it made Scott's heart ache a little but it it also pleased him in an odd way. He knew it was only because they had such a close friendship and Allison sometimes got in the way, but it was kind of nice.

Even if Danny looked at him weirdly sometimes Scott managed to get through his junior year without anymore questioning stares from the guy. Now they had only one year left until he could get away and go to college.

Right now they were on the threshold of summer. Exams were over and Allison was leaving with her dad to visit family. Stiles was eager to get out of town and suggested a road trip. "We can just jump in the car and go." He gave Scott that innocent boyish smile that was impossible to say no to.

Scott wasn't sure if that was the best idea but after clearing it with their parents, promising to call every day, they set out one Friday morning shortly after school was out for the holidays.

They didn't know where to go but none of them had ever been on the east coast and they pondered about crossing the continent.

"Let's see how it goes." Stiles turned onto I-10 and sped up to as he merged in with the other cars on the highway. "Swimming in the Atlantic would be great but it's a long drive." Scott didn't mind. Having Stiles for himself for almost two weeks was both scary and so totally divine. He could probably had agreed on going around the world if it was possible.

They had spent so many hours together over the years but this was the first time that they would be on their own for so long and Scott wondered if this would be the time to tell. Not about his love for his best friend – that would be too scary – but only that he actually liked boys. It could possibly scare the hell out of Stiles knowing that they had been so close and intimate as only two best friends could be.

Scott decided to play it by ear. They were going to sleep in the car on the way to save money until they knew their destination. Knowing that the early summer nights could be a little chilly it would possibly be some accidental cuddling in the back of the jeep. Scott couldn't help looking forward to it and decided that no matter what he was not going to say anything yet. At least not until they booked into a motel or something.

Fourteen hours later – a few miles after entering New Mexico – Stiles exited the highway and pulled over. "There is no way I can go any further tonight." He yawned loudly and leaned over Scott to fetch a water bottle from the floor on the passenger side. "I need some shuteye." Scott chuckled. "You should have let me drive for a few hours." Stiles had been adamant about driving himself and Scott hadn't want to argue about it. Stiles scoffed and climbed into the back of the jeep pulling his sleeping bag out of his bag. "Sure, but not now."

When they woke up the next morning – no cuddling involved – it was steaming hot in there. The night hadn't been as cold as Scott had hoped but it was still nice to meet Stiles' face when he opened his eyes. The food in the cooler was still reasonably fresh and they had PB&J sandwiches and iced tea for breakfast.

After a makeshift morning ritual they were on the road again. This time Stiles agreed that it would be better if they shared the wheel.

They sang their way through the state of New Mexico and as they entered Texas they took a break in El Paso to get gas and something to drink. Stiles didn't want Scott to take over yet, but he promised that it would happen sooner or later.

A few miles before San Antonio Scott passed out. He'd been fighting it for a few hours already and when the singing and the conversation haltered it was inevitable.

He woke up when the car skidded to a halt. He looked around startled. "Sorry, sorry I fell asleep, where are we?" He looked over at Stiles who sat hunched over the steering wheel. "What?"

Stiles lifted his head and wiped his eyes. "Fuck! I almost fell asleep." He rubbed his eyes again. "We can take a break here or..." He leaned his head on the wheel again. "We're in Louisiana. You want to keep going?"

When Scott nodded hesitantly Stiles jumped out of the car and came around to the passenger side. "Get out. You drive. I need a minute."

Scott had to laugh. Stiles was normally so protective of his car and didn't want anyone else to drive it. That he'd promised to let Scott behind the wheel was surprising in itself to say the least. That he actually wanted it was mind-blowing.

Looking at his watch Scott was surprised to discover that he'd slept for almost four hours. He started the car and entered the highway again. Only a few minutes later Stiles was curled up in his seat sleeping like a baby.

Those four hours of shuteye was enough for Scott to be able to drive through the night. He kept the speed slightly over the limit. They had really not discussed where they were going so he just stayed on I-10. The road was quiet and Scott didn't bother to put on any music so the only sound over the engine was Stiles' breathing and an occasional grunt.

They came to Pensacola in the early morning hours and Scott decided to stop for a bite to eat. So far they had been munching on the packed lunch Scott's mom had sent with them in an oversized cooler. She'd obviously tried to provide them with food for their entire trip but the sandwiches were getting soggy and the fruit was turning into mush.

Stiles was still sleeping but Scott gave him a rap on the shoulder to wake him up and he startled visibly. "What? Who? Where are we?" He was panning the inside of the car with wide open eyes. "Are you gonna tell me where we are?"

Scott chuckled but on the inside he felt his heart skip a beat. The confused and innocent stare was the most adoring sight. "We're in Pensacola." He got out of the car and pointed to the gas station he'd parked at. "I need to take a leak." Stiles jumped out of the car also. "Where did you say? Did I sleep through Louisiana?"

He came running behind Scott waving his arms. "And Alabama?" As soon as he caught up he tugged on Scott's sleeve. "Did I have a nice trip?"

A half hour later they were on the road again. They had got a chance to freshen up somewhat and also had a big burger each. After driving all night Scott was tired and even if he fought it he couldn't help starting to doze off.

The taking-turns-behind-the-wheel plan didn't turn out so well. They were going on this trip together but it sure didn't feel like that when one of them were sleeping half the time.

The music was back on in the car and Stiles sang along making the sleep a little choppy. Scott startled every time Stiles tried to hit a high note. It was perfectly horrible but oh, so cute. Eventually he couldn't fight it any longer and whatever Stiles said or did Scott was out cold for more that seven hours.

He woke up from the phone ringing and still half asleep he sifted through his pockets to find it. It was his mom. She asked where they were and Scott looked at Stiles curiously. "Where are we?" He could see that they had the ocean on the left. It had to be the Atlantic and Scott wondered if he should tell how far they'd gotten.

Stiles gestured to a road sign up ahead. "Cocoa Beach." Scott decided to give his mom a white lie. "We are somewhere in Texas, I'll call when we find out."

Stiles looked at him curiously when he put the phone down. "Seriously? We are in Florida. Why did you lie?" Scott shrugged. "I really think she wouldn't be too happy about it. We are very far from home."

A few minutes later they found a parking lot near the beach. "How about a dip in the Atlantic?" Stiles crawled over the back of the seat and dug through his bag. "Did we bring towels or... Oh, found one."

They changed into swimwear in the restroom of a beach-side restaurant before they ran across the sand and into the water. It was late in the afternoon and most of the beach-goers had left. They played around in the waves for a while before they lied down on the towel to catch some sun. It wasn't really big enough for both of them so they were squeezed together giving Scott mixed feelings. It was mostly nice but every time Stiles moved Scott got chills and had a silent fight with his dick to keep it calm.

Eventually Stiles decided that they had gotten enough sun. It was about to disappear behind the buildings behind them anyway and the beach was practically empty now.

There were outdoor showers next to the restaurant and they got most of the sand off before they went inside to change in the bathroom again and get a bite to eat.

There were still a little residual daylight left when they pulled out of the parking lot and headed south. They had finally decided on a destination and Stiles wanted to get there before morning. "Key West!" he said happily. "That'll be awesome. It's like the worlds end." He turned to Scott and smiled. Scott shook his head. "You know that the world is not only the US? I think the Cubans and Brazilians, for that matter, could tell you that."

Stiles was tapping the steering-wheel in sync with the music as he turned towards Scott with a frown. "Shut up. You know what I mean. Don't be such a smartass." He shrugged and turned the frown into a smile again. "End of the world. Here we come!" he shouted out the window throwing a sneer Scott's way.

Scott couldn't do anything but chuckle at that. He nodded his head in agreement. "Sure. End of the world, sure." He knew he didn't sound convincing but Stiles didn't seem to care.

They drove through Miami and found a McDonald's off US1were they stopped for a quick meal. None of them wanted to take a long break. With only a few hours left on the road until they reached their destination they decided to keep going.

When they were done eating Stiles offered to let Scott drive again. "I want to enjoy the view," he said as he jumped into the passenger seat. Scott hesitated for a split second before he took the driver's seat and got them back on the road.

It was pretty late and after only a half hour the lights from the city were behind them and they drove into the darkness. "Not much of a view." Scott scoffed and rolled his eyes at Stiles. Stiles shrugged and leaned back inn his seat. "Well it's not completely dark." He pouted a little and Scott had to laugh. "Eh, no, okay." They did drive passed a few houses and businesses and occasionally there were a row of streetlights but all in all it was pretty darn dark.

It didn't get very much better either and at one point it really felt that they were going to the end of the world. Scott turned to Stiles. "I hope this bridge doesn't end with us tipping over the edge of the world." He chuckled a little, mostly to himself and Stiles scoffed. "Yeah, right. So now you believe." He tried to put up a pouty face but Scott could see that he was struggling not to laugh.

When they drove into the little town of Key West they spent a few minutes looking for their accommodation. They had found a surprisingly cheap motel in the center of town online and booked a room just before they left Miami. Not even worrying about the low price they walked through the narrow courtyard. There was a pool between the buildings but it looked more like a pond. When Stiles suggested a swim in the morning Scott refused to answer. The pool did not look particularly inviting but it could of course be better in daylight.

The room was slightly better than expected but not great. There was a queen-size bed taking up most of the main room. A small sofa and a coffee table was cramped into one corner and further in there was a dingy kitchenette. None of them wanted to go to sleep yet so they just threw their bags on the bed and headed out on the street.

A half hour later they sat in a booth in a dark, dodgy bar a little off the main-strip. Like a lot of the bars there this one too had their own in-house drag-queen. The guy – in a tight-fitting sequined dress – was flirting his way through the crowd miming to Simply the Best on playback.

Scott panned the room and came to an estimate that there were about fifty percent homosexuals in there. He felt slightly uncomfortable. When a waitress came over they both scooted in to the darkest corner of the booth. Stiles waved two fingers in the air and with a low, burly voice he addressed her. "Rum and Coke. Two please."

The waitress cocked her head sighed. "How about this? I'll give you coke now, and then you can come back in two-three years to get the rum. Okay?"

Stiles nodded. "Sure, sounds like a deal." Scott was still hiding in the dark and covered his face in embarrassment. "You just had to try that? Did you really think it'd work?" He looked up at his friend and shook his head. Stiles just laughed it off. "Really? No, but it was worth a shot."

Since they were now busted for being underage anyway they moved over to the edge of their seats so they could watch the show. The guy in drag was now strutting around in leather boots with insanely high heels. The background music was These boots are made for walking and he targeted random guys pretending to sing into their ear. "...these boots are gonna walk all over you."

A DJ was hanging on the corner of the stage. He was obviously running the music for the show. In between the acts he put on random songs waiting for the drag-queen to change. The guy was tall with blonde curly hair and a constant smirk on his face.

During one of these intermissions he lifted his glass and winked towards their booth. Scott turned away but startled when he noticed that Stiles winked back. "What? What are you doing?" Scott knew he sounded a little distressed but he was pretty sure the DJ was gay also so Stiles was playing a dangerous game.

Stiles chuckled. "We have to get to know people. If we are gonna get any booze in this place we have to be friendly." He picked a little hip flask out of his pocket and poured some of it's content into his glass. "It's all we have." He gave Scott's coke a shot of it also before he tucked it back in his pocket.

Sipping the drink slowly Scott noticed that a guy was eying them from across the room. He was probably in his early to mid twenties and was very handsome. His short black hair was slightly ruffled. Dark eyes were panning the place under equally dark brows. His cheeks and chin were covered in an afternoon shade. As Scott was staring the guy suddenly turned his gaze towards them again. He lifted his glass and nodded a little before he put it to his lips. Scott started sweating and turned away quickly. "We should leave." He nudged Stiles but his friend was now focused on the drag-queen throwing profanities to the guests as he danced around in a cheerleader outfit. Everybody in the room was laughing except Scott and – as he soon discovered – the black haired guy.

Again Scott tried to get Stiles' attention. "Let's go, I'm tired." He was freaked out by the stare from the guy and wanted to get out of there quickly. Stiles sighed heavily and emptied his drink before he got up. "Okay, okay. It is kinda late anyway."


	2. The bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a summary.
> 
> Sorry guys. This was going to be a short and sweet (and maybe a little sad) story about two friends on a roadtrip. This fandom is so new to me that I didn't really know the characters and the OTPs that well. Doing some research I realized that I couldn't end the story where a planned it to end. So okay, it's an AU story, but I still feel that I have to be true to the characters and the OTPs. I voted for Destiel on the slashmadness because I couldn't SEE Sterek. (I would have voted for Destiel anyway. They are my OTP.) I have learned. This story is on a new path. I have now caught up and have seen every episode. I don't know where this story will end. I had a plan. I had an outline. It all crumbed. Bear with me and see how it goes. Please. I have at least three more chapters, maybe more. I have to find an end.

They'd decided to share the bed – really Stiles insisted – and it would have been awkward for Scott to suggest sleeping on the sofa. They had – in the past – been sleeping together in Stiles' twin bed without any problem. There was a spare comforter in the closet so at least they didn't have to share a blanket.

The next day Stiles suggested that they could do all the tourist things. They went to the Southernmost point taking pictures, ate at a Cuban restaurant and visited the Hemingway house. They'd left the jeep at the motel. The place had only a few available parking spaces and when they got one they didn't want to lose it and have to pay for parking on the street. Their tour ended on Mallory square where Stiles bought a hat made of palm fronds from a street vendor. It looked ridiculous but Scott couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat or two watching his friend walking around tripping it to random people on his way.

Back at the motel Stiles posted multiple pictures on Facebook resulting in an angry call form Scott's mom. "You were in Texas. I thought that was far away." It sounded like she was on the verge of crying but anger took over. "You lied to me."

Scott couldn't even grasp the fact that his mom was on Facebook and that she obviously was able to see Stiles' pictures. He felt bad but knew there was no point in trying to make excuses. "Sorry mom. We didn't know where we were going and ended up here. Sorry." Before she got a chance to comment he added.. "We're eighteen, we are technically adults."

He wasn't sure if it was a whimper he heard but shortly after the sound of his mom clearing her throat came through the line. "I know. But you'll always be my baby. Take care. And, and take care of Stiles."

While Scott was on the phone Stiles had left the room and it took more than a half hour before he was back. A text message and a call didn't result in anything but a quick text. "BRB."

When he eventually came in he threw a bag on the bed. "We have vodka, whiskey and of course some rum." He picked the bottles out of the bag as he spoke. "And another flask." He threw a hip flask across the room and Scott barely managed to catch it. "How? What? How did you manage that?" Scott rolled his eyes and inspected the flask. It had a rainbow painted on the front. "And seriously..." He held the flask up.

Stiles didn't comment on it. He was busy deciding what to pour into his own flask and waved Scott over. "I can fill mine with vodka and you can take the rum." He didn't wait for any confirmation before he opened the bottle of vodka and poured some of it's content into his own flask. The spillage was minimal and then he reached out for Scott's. "I'll fill yours too."

They lounged around in their room for a while sharing a bag of chips and a few drinks. Stiles had brought a computer but the WI-Fi in the room sucked and trying to watch YouTube videos failed miserably .

After a couple of hours checking out Facebook and other social platforms they decided to hit the town. Stiles was clearly a little drunk already but it didn't matter. It was always fun with a tipsy Stiles.

There were gay bars all over the place and Scott felt slightly intimidated when Stiles with his happy-go-lucky demeanor got hit on by random guys. It happened several times and when Stiles didn't seem to be bothered by it Scott got slightly annoyed. An intoxicated Stiles wasn't so fun anymore. Scott had been hiding his own feelings for years and now it seemed like Stiles had turned gay all of a sudden.

After trying every bar on Duval street they soon discovered that most of these places were very strict on their age limit and some of the bars had a cover charge if you wanted to stay for whatever show they were having that day. So they ended up in the same dingy place as last night.

The same drag-queen was performing. The same bored DJ was hanging at the corner of the stage and – in Scott's mind – the same creepy looking dark haired guy was watching them from a table near the stage.

This time they were bold enough to place themselves at a table in the middle of the room. A young girl at the next table – probably their age – giggled a little as they they sat down. "Hey. Are you having fun yet?" Stiles leaned over to the girl and gave her a wink. She blushed and turned to an older lady – obviously her mom – and whispered something into her ear. They both laughed and the mom smiled and nodded as she lifted her drink in a silent toast.

When the drag queen entered he immediately pointed at them. He was miming to Nelly Furtado's Maneater and when he got to the chorus he grabbed Stiles and pulled him on stage pretending to nibble at his neck.

Stiles was playing along – and to Scott's embarrassment – making it seem like he was really being eaten.

A few seconds later Stiles was practically thrown back in his seat and the performer moved on to target another guy. "Woo ho. That was a thrill. That was..." Stiles voice faltered and his eyes widened. Scott turned to see what he was looking at. The dark haired guy from last night was standing next to their table gesturing to the empty chair. Before Scott got a chance to react Stiles nodded and the guy sat down.

"Derek." He said letting his eyes shift between them under his lashes. He didn't try to shake hands or anything. He just leaned back in his seat and focused on the performance.

When the song was over he gave the DJ a quick nod lifting his glass in a silent toast before he turned to Scott and Stiles. "I'm Derek. How are you guys doing?" Suddenly music was blaring out of the speaker drowning Scott's quiet 'good'. Stiles leaned over. "WE'RE GOOD AND YOU TOLD US YOUR NAME ALREADY!" He shouted across the table. "I'm Stiles by the way." He nodded towards Scott. "And that's Scott. We'd feel a hell of a lot better if we could get a drink."

Scott wanted to kick his friend. That was almost like a 'come-on' the way Stiles batted his lashes as he looked at the guy. Derek smiled humorlessly. "I can't. Sorry."

Derek wasn't really adding anything to the conversation. When Stiles pulled out the hip flask Derek moved forward helping to cover it up but he didn't say anything. Without the mother-daughter team on their right this would have been a total bore.

Not that Scott cared much about what went on at the next table but it was clear that the girl was embarrassed by her mom's behavior and it was kind of funny. The mom was singing along loudly. Her voice was decent but the daughter tried to shut her up anyway. Suddenly she turned to them. "I'll let you boys decide. My daughter thinks the DJ is cute and I think she'd want to hang out with him. Me? I think he's gay. Okay, cute but gay. You agree?"

All three of them stared at her. Scott hurried to look away but Stiles reached over and grabbed the daughter's hand. "Who cares. So his cute. It's not like you're going to get laid tonight anyway." The girl pulled her hand away and blushed. The mom startled a little but composed herself quickly. "Yeah, not on my watch, but seriously..."

Scott noticed that Derek peeked up at the DJ before he turned to the other table. "He is. Why do you care?" That it was possible to hear him over the loud music Scott didn't understand. He himself was inches away and could barely make it out.

The mother laughed and reached her hand out. "I'm Ginny, this is my daughter Megan. I'm just curious." Derek grabbed her hand and shook it. "Derek. I own this bar."

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and then they both turned to Derek. "Really?" Stiles nudged the guy gently. "You own this place. That's so cool." Scott couldn't believe is own eyes. For him it looked like Stiles was flirting but it could of course be only in his head.

The next second Stiles jumped up from his seat. "Where's the restroom?" Derek pointed to a door in the corner. "Through there." With Stiles gone Scott suddenly felt very lonely and vulnerable. He didn't know if he should try to make conversation but Derek's expression wasn't very inviting. He was now panning the room with his eyes as Scott had seen him do last night.

Suddenly Ginny leaned over. "Are you okay? You look so sad. Smile a little." Scott shrugged and sighed. "I'm just tired. I'm okay." He gave her a crooked smile. He didn't feel okay. The awkward situation he found himself in at the moment made his palms sweaty and his heart race.

"Isaac likes you." Derek turned abruptly and made a small gesture towards the DJ. "He wanted me to tell you." Derek took a sip from his drink and grinned. "Scott peeked up at the DJ – Isaac – before he felt himself shrink in his seat. Isaac didn't notice. He had his eyes focused on the computer in front of him obviously busy searching for another song to play. A little smile was tugging the corner of his mouth and the frown was gone.

Derek cleared his throat and shrugged. "Well, so now you know." He went back to his original position his eyes following one of the waitresses through the room. When she turned Derek lifted his empty glass and as Stiles came back from the restroom she'd placed another drink in front of Derek.

"You're not that old. How can you own this place?" Stiles fell onto his chair and looked at Derek curiously. Derek didn't move, he just stared at Stiles from under his lashes. When Stiles didn't get an answer he knocked Derek's shoulder. "Hey! You came to our table. Be a little friendly."

Scott squirmed. Stiles had obviously had another couple of shots in the restroom and was swaying a little in his seat. Derek's face softened for a split second and he rolled his eyes. "I inherited it. It's a long story." Again the distant and uninviting expression was back on his face. It was pretty clear that he was not going to share the story.

Instead he lifted his hand to his neck and played with the pendant of his necklace. It looked like a tooth. It looked fairly simple but it had a couple of small stones embedded. When Derek noticed Scott's stare he lifted the leather cord and let the pendant swing. "A wolf's tooth. An inheritance. I..."

Stiles moved forward and touched the thing. "It's probably a long story that we're never gonna hear either." Derek pulled away a little and looked at Stiles. "You're drunk. I shouldn't allow you to be in here." He got up from the chair. "It's okay though." He started to walk away but then he turned and looked at Scott before he nodded towards Isaak. "As I said..."

Scott was happy that Derek didn't finish the sentence and as soon as he was out of sight Scott suggested that they'd leave. "Come on. The show is over. It's late." Stiles reached for the drink Derek had left and before Scott could stop him he'd poured it down his throat.

Stiles was leaning heavily on Scott's shoulders as they walked back to the motel. Scott himself was a little unsteady and he knew that Stiles probably had twice as much alcohol in his blood than him.

"She was kinda cute, you know." Stiles' words came out a little slurred. Before Scott got a chance to ask Stiles continued. "The girl Meg, uh Megan." He giggled a little and added: "And I kinda agree with her. The DJ was kinda cute too." Stiles stumbled in his own feet and tightened the grip on Scott's shoulders.

"Isaac." Scott muttered quietly. Stiles stopped and looked at him curiously. "Uh, What?" Scott shrugged. "The DJ. His name is Isaac." He had to move forward as Stiles took up walking again. There were no indication that he payed attention to Scott's words.

"And Derek... that guy. He.. oh wow." Stiles let go of Scott as they turned into the courtyard of the motel. He'd obviously thought that he could walk the rest of the way on his own. Not so. Stiles almost tripped on a lounge chair and took a step to the side plunging into the pool. Scott tried to grab a hold of him but it was too late.

Seconds later Stiles had his head above water and clung to the edge of the pool. "Good thing I didn't bring my phone," he uttered with a chuckle. Then he lost his grip and went under again. The next time he emerged from the water Scott was there to grab him and after a little bit of a struggle Stiles was out of the pool and let Scott guide him to the door of their room.

"Oh thank you. You saved my life. You're the best. They can't compare. Derek and Ivan and..." He looked a little bit confused before he continued. "... they have nothing." He managed to straighten himself up a bit and put his hands on Scott's shoulders. "...and Megan." He sighed. "and Derek and Ivan."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Isaac, not Ivan." He tried to catch Stiles' eyes but suddenly his friend leaned forward and planted a sloppy kiss on the corner of his mouth before he uttered: "I love you, man."

Scott had now managed to unlock the door and Stiles practically fell into the room. Down on the floor he worked hard to wiggle himself out of his wet clothes. Scott couldn't help himself. He laughed out loud watching as Stiles, resembling a snake getting out of his skin, squirming around on the floor. Stiles wasn't bothered by the laugh and chuckled a little himself.

After kicking his shoes off Scott padded over to the kitchenette to get a glass of water. As he turned to ask if Stiles needed some also he saw his friend get up from the floor buck naked. Then he dived into bed and passed out almost instantly.

Scott shrugged and rolled his eyes. He wondered if he should tuck him in. Even if the air-conditioning in the room wasn't great it would still be a little chilly to sleep without a blanket. He hesitated anyway. Watching Stiles naked on the bed, spread out taking up more than his share was actually very pleasant.

Scott picked the phone out of his pocket. Unlike Stiles he'd brought it with him when they went out. With his finger ghosting over the camera button he wondered if he was a little too creepy for comfort. Another quick peek towards the bed made him shiver and he couldn't help himself.

Two minutes later he had ten pictures of his naked friend on the phone. Worrying that Stiles would see them – they'd shared their passwords – he forwarded them to his e-mail account and deleted them promptly.

Stiles had now moved and was curled up in a fetal position tugging on the blanket that was half way under his body. Instantly Scott felt sorry for him and rushed over to help him get under the covers. Curled up like that Stiles left plenty of room for Scott to get in bed without having to come near him.

After a quick trip to the bathroom and downing another glass of water Scott crawled under his own blanket next to Stiles. "Maybe," he thought. "maybe there's hope." He looked at his friend and before he could stop himself he caressed the nape of Stiles' neck earning a soft moan.


	3. Flirting is an art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going much better. For those who care: My initial outline didn't change that much anyway. This just turned out longer and more elaborate than I first intended. I'm back on track.
> 
> -o-o-o-
> 
> Isaac is making a move but Scott tries to ignore it. Stiles is acting a little hyper as usual. Scott gets slightly embarrassed by his friend's behavior.

Scott woke up from a loud groan behind him. He was a little confused about where he was; for a second thinking he was back in his own bed. Another groan made him turn to see Stiles balled up under the blanket with only the top of his head sticking out. Slowly his face emerged from the covers and he peeked up at Scott with a pained expression on his face. "My head is pounding. Oh no. Talking makes it worse." He disappeared under the covers again. "Sorry. Need to... sleep some more."

 

For a few moments Scott stared at the bundle that was Stiles before he slowly eased himself out of bed. His mouth tasted like garbage but other than that he felt fine. He decided to let Stiles sleep it off and after a quick shower he went out to see if he could find some food. The complimentary meal at the motel consisted of coffee and donuts and that was not his idea of a proper breakfast. Scott skipped it and headed out on the street.

 

He wanted to get some real food and looked around for a cafe or something nearby. Yesterday they had seen a sandwich place that they'd wanted to try and now Scott had a hard time finding it. Suddenly he remembered that they passed it just before they went to the bar last night. He got to the correct corner and looked around. As he spotted the place he also noticed a familiar face approaching.

 

The tall lanky features and the blond curly hair was impossible to miss. Isaac didn't see him though. The guy was wearing headphones and it looked like he was singing along with whatever music was playing. Scott jumped out of sight and entered a store on the corner. His heart was pounding. Since they went to bed last night he hadn't given a second thought to what Derek told him before they left the bar.

 

Inside the store he hid behind a shelf until he could see Isaac pass and disappear down the street. He let out a heavy sigh before he went out on the sidewalk again. After picking up a couple of sandwiches and drinks at the cafe he practically ran back to the motel.

 

Stiles was still sleeping so Scott left the food on the counter and grabbed his phone. He stepped outside to call his mom. She was still a little pissed because of the lie he served her the other day. "I worry about you. And Stiles of course. Is he okay. He didn't call home yet." Scott nodded to himself. "Tell his dad that he's fine. I'll tell him to call." Scott knew that it wasn't uncommon for Stiles not to tell his dad where he was. Mr Stilinski wasn't the type of person to call and inquire either so of course he'd asked Scott's mom instead.

 

"I didn't tell him where you are. Stiles have to do that himself. But ask him to hurry because I don't want to have to lie." Her voice was strict but then it softened as she added. "I just hope you're okay and that you'll be back in one piece."

 

Scott confirmed that they were doing fine. He chuckled a little to himself thinking about Stiles and his hangover. His friend was definitely not doing fine at the moment. "We'll be heading back in a couple of... Maybe three days." They had never discussed how long to stay here but they'd booked the room for the week.

 

He said goodbye to his mom and went back into the room finding that Stiles was now awake and tried to untangle himself from the blanket. As he was about to get up he startled visibly. "Why am I naked? Oh." He looked down on the pile of wet clothes on the floor and slapped his own forehead. "I was drunk. Seriously drunk."

 

Scott scoffed and looked at the wet clothes also. "And you got a little dip in the pool. It could have been worse." He went to the kitchenette and grabbed the food before he came over to the bed and sat down. "Got breakfast. Here." He handed one sandwich to Stiles and leaned his back against the headboard. "Blurry memory? Or..." Scott smiled as Stiles unwrapped the food and sighed. "I remember a girl. Did I hit on her?"

 

Scott laughed out loud. "Maybe. And you hit on Derek." A little knot started to form in his gut as he uttered the words. What if Stiles really did hit on Derek? Scott had wanted to tease him but now he got slightly terrified. Stiles had taken a bite of his sandwich and with food still in his mouth he asked: "Derek? Who's Derek? Oh... The guy at our table. No? I didn't. Did I?" He stopped chewing for a bit and looked at Scott cocking his brow.

 

Was it possible that Stiles didn't remember exactly what happened at the bar last night. That he'd batted his lashes to get a drink or the subtle flirting when he realized that Derek owned the place. "Okay. I exaggerated. But he might think you did." Scott concentrated on his food again to avoid Stiles stare.

 

"We're going back there tonight, right? I'll behave and fix any misunderstanding." A bright smile followed the words and it made Scott's heart sink. Going back there was so not in his plans. "Shouldn't we do something else tonight. Same bar? Same performance? It'll be boring."

 

Stiles had finished his sandwich and got up from the bed. He leaned over to pick his clothes off the floor before he headed towards the bathroom. "I have to hang these to dry somewhere." Still naked he turned and pointed at Scott. "And I remember Ivan. It's coming back to me. Wasn't so drunk after all." He giggled as he took a few steps backwards. Scott had to look down. Even if he'd seen Stiles naked multiple times it felt different now. "Isaac. His name is still Isaac."

 

Stiles had reached the door now and stepped inside the bathroom. "Yeah, whatever. Need a shower." He slammed the door shut and soon Scott could hear the sound of streaming water barely noticeable over Stiles loud singing.

 

When they about an hour later stepped outside they had decided to find one of those trolleys that took them for a ride around town. "Later we'll eat and then we..." Stiles turned to Scott with a doe-eyed look. "I mean none of the other bars want us. We're not old enough."

 

And of course they ended up there. Who could say no to those begging eyes. Not Scott. He didn't understand why Stiles was so eager to go there but it really didn't matter that much. They came late and had to settle for a table in the far back where they could barely see the stage. Stiles had definitely got over his hangover and had had a few drinks in their room. Scott had been more careful but they'd both brought their flasks just in case.

 

They managed to stay there for a half hour before the drag-queen noticed them. Again he targeted Stiles and pulled him up on stage. This time he got pushed down on a chair and his t-shirt was pulled off. Then the drag-queen straddled him miming the chorus to Bette Midler's Stay with me, baby.

 

As soon as he was let loose he strutted down the aisle between the tables with a big grin on his face. He wasn't even seated before the chorus came on again and he got pulled back up to the same treatment. When it happened the third time Stiles pretended to fight it but Scott could see that his friend was utterly amused.

 

"The girl, Megan is here." Stiles whispered as he sat down after the song was over. "I got a really good view of the place from up there." He looked around quickly before he spiked the coke in front of him. Scott wasn't sure he should ask but he really wanted to know. "And Derek? Is he here?" He tried to sound casual and Stiles nodded. "Yeah. I think I saw him behind the bar. Why?"

 

Scott didn't get a chance to answer before he startled from a tap on his shoulder. "Hey. I honestly didn't expect to see you guys tonight. But I'm pleased." Isaac held on to the back of Scott's chair as he leaned over a little whispering into his ear. "Wish I could hang out but I have work." He nodded towards the stage. "Maybe later?"

 

If it was possible to actually tie someones tongue this would be how it felt like. Scott almost choked and was completely incapable of focusing. For a second he wondered if his drink had been spiked with anything else than rum because it felt like the room was spinning. He didn't come to his senses until Isaac was back on stage and Stiles looked at him with concern.

 

"What happened? Was it something he said? You look sick." Stiles leaned over the table and patted his hand. "Drunk?" Scott shook his head and grabbed his drink. "No. I'm okay. It was just... I don't know. Just got a little dizzy all of a sudden."

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes and reached for his own drink. "So nothing to do with Ivan, sorry, Isaac?" He kept his hand on top of Scott's. "I mean. He said something? What?" Scott tried to think fast and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "That he was happy to see us here again. I just startled. Didn't see him coming." He chuckled and pulled his hand away. "It was just a little creepy."

 

Stiles shrugged and pointed to the restroom before he left the table. Again Scott felt lonely and vulnerable. He could see Isaac on the stage and he hoped the guy wouldn't take advantage of him being alone at the moment.

 

Suddenly the lady, Ginny, from last night was standing in front of him. "Hi, are you alone? Where did your friend go? You can sit with us if you like." She pointed to a table where her daughter was sitting. Scott thought about it for a second before he shook his head. "My friend is here. I'm not alone. But thanks. We'll think about it."

 

There was nothing to think about. Ginny and Megan's table was next to the stage about two inches from where Isaac was standing with his computer sifting through the music library. Isaac could misunderstand the move and even if the guy was both hot and sweet Scott was not going to hook up with a stranger. Not that it hadn't happened before. Actually the few sexual encounters he'd had was with semi-strangers. Last time was when they went out of town for a lacrosse tournament almost four months ago.

 

At home it was too risky. The town was too small for secrets like that. Here it would have been the easiest thing except he couldn't possibly get together with Isaac without Stiles finding out. And Stiles could not ever find out. If there were a sliver of hope that Scott and Stiles could possibly be more than friends, screwing somebody else would be a bad move.

 

Stiles took his time in the restroom and Scott started to worry a little. He didn't know how much his friend had to drink tonight but it was definitely not as much as yesterday. The same waitress as they had the first day came over and asked if he needed anything. Scott looked at his glass and nodded. "Another coke, please." She wiped the table and took his empty glass before she leaned over. "I know what you're doing with that coke, but Mr Hale says not to chuck you out." She nodded towards the bar. Scott blushed and followed her line of view.

 

What he saw when he lifted his head was startling. Stiles was leaning on the bar smiling and laughing. Derek was standing on the inside of the bar. It looked like he was busy wiping some glasses giving Stiles an occasional grin. Scott watched the waitress as she went over to them. She turned and pointed towards him. Derek didn't look up, he just picked a glass and threw some ice cubes in before he filled it up with coke.

 

It took another ten minutes before Stiles eventually came back. Scott saw him chat a little with Ginny and Megan when he passed their table and as soon as he reached Scott he pointed over there. "They invited us to sit with them, come on."

 

Scott was about to shake his head but Stiles had already grabbed his hand and tried to pull him out of the chair. "Come on. They're nice. Megan is a little shy but very sweet." Hesitantly Scott got up and sighed. "Sure. But I need to use the restroom first."

 

After taking a leak Scott pulled out his flask and took a couple of shots from it. He was so tense at the moment and needed something to help him relax. The rum was burning down his throat but he welcomed the little buzz he got from it. Just before he exited the restroom he took a deep breath and let the air slowly out of his lungs.

 

He kept his head down and stared at floor as he slowly walked towards Ginny and Megan's table. Stiles was already there. He got up and waved. Scott had wanted to get there unnoticed but he could could see Isaac follow Stiles line of view giving Scott a subtle smile.

 

The next hour was a blur. Stiles was chatting up a storm earning a few laughs. Derek came over ever so often and provided them with drinks. Non alcoholic drinks for anyone but Ginny. Isaac sat down for a few minutes trying to make conversation but Scott was unable to participate. He felt like an idiot.

 

This time there were no doubt anymore. Stiles was definitely flirting with Derek. Every time the guy came over Stiles was all smiles and a couple of times he actually put his hand on Derek's back giving it a quick stroke. Scott wanted to leave but then again he didn't want to spoil the party, and leaving Stiles there with Derek was so out of the question. Megan wasn't very chatty either and her eyes were mostly focused on Isaac.

 

Eventually Ginny got up and panned the room. "I guess you're closing soon." There were only a few guests left and she nudged her daughter. "We are going on one of those boat-sightseeing tours tomorrow, you guys want to join us?" She shifted her gaze between Stiles and Scott. "Sure. Sounds great." Stiles answered immediately. "When? And how much is it?"

 

Derek had been standing behind Stiles' chair for a few minutes but now he moved over to Ginny. "Why pay for it. I can take you on my boat. For free." He shrugged. "It doesn't have a glass-bottom but..." Scott closed his eyes. "Of course you have a boat. Another inheritance?" He knew he sounded a little smug but Derek didn't seem to be bothered by it. "No." He laughed. "This I bought myself."

 

The four of them discussed it for a few minutes – well Megan was mostly listening – and without much participation from Scott either they all agreed to meet at the bar around noon the next day.

 

Stiles was practically jumping with joy on the way back to the motel. "That'll be so cool. Can't wait. We can go snorkeling and all." Scott scoffed. "You're not afraid that Derek expects something more the way you were flirting with him all evening?" Stiles turned abruptly. "Was not. You're ridiculous." Scott had to take a deep breath so he wouldn't shout. He put his hand on the small of Stiles back the way Stiles had done to Derek. "Oh Derek. Do you work out. Nice ass."

 

Stiles stopped short and narrowed his eyes. "I didn't do that. I didn't say that." He sounded a little annoyed. Scott scoffed again. "Maybe not but you could just as well have." He continued walking leaving Stiles behind on the sidewalk. A few seconds later he'd caught up and pulled on Scott's sleeve. "I didn't. You think? Oh, fuck. I did."

 

They didn't exchange another word until they were in bed, under separate blankets with room for a whole other person between them. After e few minutes Stiles eased himself closer and flung an arm over Scott's chest. "Sorry if I embarrassed you, but we got a free boat ride." He chuckled a little hesitantly all doe-eyed and seemingly apologetic.

 

Scott had to smile. He grabbed Stiles' hand and squeezed it gently. "If anything... you embarrassed yourself. Don't worry about it." Another couple of minutes went by. Scott was still holding Stiles' hand. Then Stiles moved even closer and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You're my best friend in the world. I trust your judgment."


	4. A boat is a boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boat ride with Derek and possibly Isaac. Scott is struggling with himself. Megan and Ginny will be there so it won't be too bad. He tries to stay positive.

The next day they slept in. The breakfast at the hotel was not worth getting up for anyway. Stiles wouldn't have got out of bed even if there were a four course meal waiting for him so when Scott peeked at the clock at eight thirty he set the alarm for eleven and made the decision for both of them. The walk to the bar would take less than ten minutes so they would have plenty of time to get ready.

Scott had mixed feelings about this boat ride. That Derek-character was kind of creepy. He'd been intimidated by his stare the first time he saw him but only because Scott thought that he'd discovered that they spiked their drink. When he later came to the table and actually helped cover it up Scott had wondered why. Now he suspected that he'd befriended them in lieu of his second agenda.

When he revealed that he owned the bar, the cover up seemed almost silly. Scott didn't know how to interpret it. For him it looked like Derek was on a mission; a mission to get into Stiles' pants. The way Stiles behaved could make anyone believe that he was in on it.

Scott knew his friend. He was sometimes out of control but he was not going to fall for that. Stiles was just friendly and outgoing. Anyone could misunderstand if they wanted to. Scott had nothing to worry about. He peeked over at Stiles cuddled up under his blanket and nodded to himself. Nothing to worry about. It became sort of a mantra as sleep caught up with him.

-o-o-o-

At a quarter to twelve they were shaved and showered and had packed their swimwear and a couple of towels. Stiles was juggling the two hip flasks but they both decided to leave them behind. On their way over to the bar they bought a couple of rolls at the bakery next door. "We'll just ask if we can get some food on the way." Stiles suggested. "And something to drink. Did he say anything about what to bring?"

Scott hadn't thought about it and they didn't even know how long this trip was going to last. "He didn't but I'm sure it will sort itself out. You're the one who's friendly with him. You find out." Scott gave Stiles a sinister smile and got a pout in return. "I'm a friendly kind of guy. Don't mock me."

Scott didn't know if he should say anything to remind Stiles of the previous night but he couldn't help himself "Do you remember that you flirted with him? I really thought that you would have gone for Megan."

Stiles just shrugged. "She's cute and I really like her, but come on... Her mother keeps her on a leash. I'm not up for that." He huffed and kept walking. "I'm not here to get laid, I'm saving myself. Let's have fun." He turned to Scott and smiled. "As I said, we got a free boat ride. Enjoy it and shut up." Laughing out loud he threw his hands out and danced down the street. "We can do whatever we want. No parents, no teachers, just us."

-o-o-o-

When they came to the bar Megan and Ginny was already there. Ginny greeted them like old friends. "I bought wine and some snack foods. Did he say anything about what to bring?" Stiles and Scott looked at each other and giggled a little before they shook their heads. "I'm sure we can get something on the way." Stiles uttered. "It's probably not the first time he's invited people on his boat."

Soon after Derek pulled up next to them in a Mercedes convertible. It was shining like it had been recently polished and the model was reasonably new. Scott knew a thing or two about cars; having searched through the adds to find one he could afford. This one was not even close to his price-range.

When Derek got out of the car he cocked his head and looked at the four of them. For Scott it felt like he was measured but then Derek gave them a bright smile before he came around to the other side and opened the passenger door. He gestured for Stiles, Scott and Megan to get in the back. "Mama is riding shotgun," he said as he moved a little to the side to let Ginny into the front seat.

"Nice Car." she exclaimed as she got herself comfortable. Derek walked over to the other side and got behind the wheel. "I agree. And before anyone asks, I bought it myself." Scott blushed knowing that Derek was addressing him. He knew that he should be grateful. Derek was being nice and he seemed genuinely happy about taking them on this trip.

Scott knew perfectly well why he had a problem with Derek's friendliness. He felt that Stiles payed too much attention to this creepy bar owner. He knew that his friend was prone to get into trouble so of course he was worried. Even if Scott loved Stiles with every fiber of his being he could still see his flaws. One of these flaws were that he trusted people unconditionally. Trusting Derek could turn out to be a bad move.

Scott didn't even know what he worried about. The fact that Stiles was flirting with Derek didn't mean anything. Stiles wasn't really trying to hook up with the guy, right? A shiver went down his spine. What if everything he though he knew was wrong? What if Stiles did do this on purpose? What if Derek turned him on?

Another shiver came down his spine and Scott covered his eyes with his hands. He startled when Megan nudged him. "Are you alright?" she asked tilting her head a little. She sat in the middle and was leaning forward a bit so Stiles didn't see what happened. "Oh, sorry. I'm just tired. I'll be fine." He gave her e quick smile. "Late night."

-o-o-o-

Ginny took care of all the questions regarding the trip. Derek was obviously prepared. "I loaded up Laura with drinks and snacks." He threw a quick peek over his shoulder. "Let's play it by ear. You guys can decide when to make a pit-stop."

Scott was pretty sure that Derek wasn't that much older than them. Maybe four or five years at the most. Still it felt like he treated Ginny – probably in her late thirties – more like an equal while the three of them in the back seat where children. For Scott it didn't really matter. If Derek felt like that it was actually a good thing.

The drive to the marina took about ten minutes and Scott was happy to get out of there. It was pretty cramped in the back seat and Megan kept giving him questioning looks. Derek got out of the car and told the others to wait. He took off down the street and a few minutes later he was back with Isaac in tow. Scott started sweating profusely. He didn't want this guy to interfere in his quest. Scott was in love with Stiles. Had always been. A few random hook-ups didn't change that. But this guy was hot and – according to Derek – Isaac liked him.

Scott got very disturbed. After a four months drought he could have needed some unconditional sex but with Stiles around it would be impossible. He didn't really worry anymore about Stiles' reaction if he learned that his best friend was gay. He wanted to tell him. He wanted to be honest and bold. The way Stiles behaved towards Derek made Scott believe that he could be somewhat curious about these things. And if there were a slightest chance that Stiles would be remotely interested, hooking up with someone else was still so out of the question.

A 'what if' was tugging on his brain. If Stiles weren't there Scott would have looked at Isaac differently. He could have been a summer fling that nobody needed to know anything about. At the moment he was just an annoying distraction.

"We can go wherever we want. Just have to be back before dark." Derek was walking in front of them to the dock. "Here she is." He pointed to a pontoon boat. "It's not a cabin cruiser if that's what you'd expected."

"Oh. A cabin cruiser is so old news. I've never even seen a boat like that up close." Ginny sounded excited which obviously embarrassed Megan somewhat. "But really, thinking about it I should let you youngsters go. I don't have to come." Both Megan and Derek stared at her now. Scott would have thought the girl would have embraced the idea but she looked terrified. Derek shook his head. "It's out of the question. You're coming. It'll be fun."

He was about to get on board when he turned to them. "Oh. There's not much privacy on this boat. Maybe you should get your swimwear on here." He pointed to a house on the dock with pictograms showing that there were bathrooms and showers inside.

He himself had a pair of jeans shorts and a black t-shirt and made no indication that he was going to change into anything else. "We're already in swimwear." Ginny picked at the hem of her sundress. "Underneath." Isaac didn't say anything and it wasn't really necessary. His colorful knee long swim shorts was all he was wearing.

Stiles and Scott looked at each other. "Okay." They said simultaneously and giggled. Scott grabbed their bag and pulled Stiles with him to go change.

When they came back the others were on the boat and Derek was busy untying the mooring lines. "Careful when you get in the deck is a little wet and slippery." Derek's advice came too late. Stiles was already in motion to jump on board and as soon as he landed he slipped and lost his balance. Derek was fast. He let go of the line and managed to grab a hold of Stiles' arm just before he hit his head on the railing.

"Really? That is not the correct way to board a boat." Derek scoffed as he helped Stiles up on his feet again. Scott noticed that Derek didn't let go of Stiles immediately. He'd loosened the grip somewhat but – in Scott's opinion – that hand was lingering a little too long to be coincidental.

As soon as they'd left the marina Derek opened a cooler and offered everybody drinks. "I have beers and soda and... Oh Ginny? You want the wine?" Isaac was at the steering wheel and reached out for the beer Derek handed him.

Scott wasn't sure if Derek would allow them to get any and waited for him to say something. Stiles on the other hand wasn't shy. "A beer would be nice." Derek came over and gave him one before he turned to Scott. "You too?"

-o-o-o-

It was all good. Derek was back in the captain's seat lazily panning the horizon. Ginny was sitting in the aft with a book trying to be invisible. Megan sat cross-legged on the floor with with Stiles and Isaac trying to teach them the cup-song. It was actually hilarious to watch. She'd offered to teach Scott also, but he'd nicely declined.

After a little while Scott left them and went to the bow of the boat. He just stood there looking at the blue ocean. They had the islands – the Keys – to their left and to the right was only endless water. Well, Cuba was somewhere out there along with the rest of the world. "It would be nice having a boat." He thought when a tap on his shoulder startled him. "Sorry." Isaac mumbled quietly. "Here." He had two beers I his hand and gave one of them to Scott. "This is nice, right?" He opened his bottle and took a sip. Scott nodded tentatively not sure where this was going. He looked down on the beer. "Thanks by the way."

For a while they both stood there in silence until Isaac cleared his throat. "Eh, I wonder... Are you and Stiles like... are you two together? You know..." He didn't look up and Scott was happy because the question made him blush. "No... We are just best friends." As he said the words he knew that it was the wrong answer. A straight guy would have laughed and told Isaac that he was on the wrong path; or got pissed because Isaac suggested they were gay. "Thought so and I'm sorry." Isaac's words made Scott finally turn to him. "What? Why are you sorry? That was a weird thing to say."

Isaac huffed and looked down for a second. "Best friends, yeah? I can see it in your face. You... you want more. The way you look at him. I feel sorry for you Scott." He put a hand on Scott's arm and squeezed a little. "If you need a shoulder to cry on... or, or..." He swallowed. "I'm sure I could take your mind of it for a while."

Scott pushed the hand away. "You're delusional. I'm not..." He threw a quick glance over his shoulder fearing that anyone was overhearing them. Isaac obviously noticed the flash of panic in his eyes. When he tried to pull away Isaac grabbed him again. "Oh my God. You haven't told him you're gay. He's your best friend and you..." Scott ripped himself loose before Isaac had finished. "Don't... don't you dare. You know nothing."

Scott started to walk away. Except for Derek, who were watching them all broody eyed, none of the others seemed to have noticed the little scuffle up front. "I didn't mean to offend you. Sorry." Isaac sounded sincere but Scott just shrugged and hurried over to sit with Ginny on the couch in the back.

-o-o-o-

Suddenly Derek cut the engine. "Shallow waters. If you want to go snorkeling I have the gear." He lifted one of the seats on the couch and pulled out a couple of masks. "Oh, shit. Only four." He looked up. You can take turns, or..." Ginny raised her hand as if she was in class. "I volunteer to stay in the boat. Snorkeling is not... I don't like it. Maybe I'll go for a swim but those masks gives me claustrophobia."

Stiles was the first one in the water closely followed by Isaac. Megan was a little more hesitant but when Derek showed her the little ladder in the bow she climbed into the water slowly. Scott held the last mask out to Derek. "What about you. You want to go first?" Derek shook his head. "No. I'm not going in. I can do this everyday if I want. Don't worry about me."

It was really fun. They found several sand dollars and beautiful sea shells. Suddenly Stiles emerged with the biggest starfish Scott had ever seen in real life. After passing it around making sure that Ginny could catch it on camera they put it back. The whole time Scott made sure not to come too close to Isaac. The guy seemed to understand and kept his distance.

A half hour later they were on the boat again and Derek maneuvered her out in open waters. "We can stop somewhere for a meal or...?" He threw the question out without revealing what his take on it was. Isaac just shrugged and slumped down on one of the two swivel chairs in the bow. The rest of them looked at each other. None of them could seem to decide. "You know," Ginny finally broke the silence, "I think we have enough snacks. We don't need anything else at the moment."

Scott was about to protest. Him and Stiles hadn't had a proper breakfast and now it was way past lunchtime. He looked at Stiles digging through the cooler. "No! No real food here. I didn't eat much today. I'm hungry."

Derek scoffed and looked at them. "Anyone else?" Both Scott and Megan nodded and Megan giggled a little. "Mom, I think you got outvoted." She turned to Derek again. "Unless..." He gave her a smile. "It's fine. I know just the place."

-o-o-o-

After the somewhat simple meal at a Tiki-bar on a pier they got back on the boat. "Hope that was okay? I like this place, but I know the menu isn't very exciting." Derek frowned a little and shrugged. Scott was fine. He'd no need for fancy dishes and the pasta with garlic bread had been filling. "It was good, at least I'm good."

Out in open waters again Derek shouted: "Hey, guys! Dolphins!" He pointed out to the left and turned to go in that direction. Everybody got up from where they had been sitting and practically ran to the bow. Soon after they were in the middle of a school of dolphins. It was totally amazing.

"Can we swim with them?" Ginny turned to Derek. He shook his head slowly. "It's possible, but these are going to fast. If they slow down, you could, but... I don't think so, sorry."

They watched the animals for a while but then Derek slowed down and let them on their merry way. "They are obviously on their way to Cuba or something. We can't follow them any further." He turned the boat and headed back towards the keys. "I think it's time to get back anyway. We'll take it slow." He gestured for Isaac to take the wheel and walked over to the cooler. "Drinks anyone?"

-o-o-o-

 

Back at the marina Isaac was the first one out of the boat. "I live right around the corner. See you later, I guess?" He didn't wait for an answer. He just waved and took off. Scott and Stiles had to go change before they could get in the car while Ginny and Megan decided to walk to their hotel.

"We're leaving tomorrow. Are you guys up for a little go-away party?" Ginny looked at Scott and Stiles as they were about to get into the car. "Sure. See you later at the bar." Stiles didn't even wait to see if Scott agreed.

Scott – feeling a little overlooked – practically pushed Stiles into the back seat before he himself jumped in the front. He didn't want Stiles next to Derek. It didn't help much. None of them seemed to notice Scott's sour mood when – even from the back seat – Stiles managed to steal Derek's attention.

Later – at the bar – they did have fun. It was the drag queen's night off and Isaac was in charge of Karaoke instead. To Megan's embarrassment Ginny participated with a Jimmy Buffet song. The performance was quite good and the audience cheered wildly when she was done.

Derek approached their table once to say goodbye to Ginny and Megan. The rest of the evening they barely saw him. Scott was content with that. The last glimpse he got of him was when he was hanging by the bar playing with his necklace looking at Stiles. Derek was obviously not aware that Scott was watching him but then their eyes met for a split second Derek hurried to turn and then he left through the back door.

When Ginny got up from her seat to leave she gave both Scott and Stiles a hug. "Nice meeting you guys, we have to go. Getting up early tomorrow." Megan gave them a hug also and as they left Scott turned to Stiles. "Maybe we should go too. The party's over."

Stiles nodded and dug into his pocket for the wallet. "Sure. Oh fuck. I left my money in the room. Sorry mate, can you pay?" He threw his hands out. "It's not that big of a bill." It took a second for Scott to realize that he'd done the same. "Really? We have no money?" Stiles got up and pointed to the door. "I'll go and get it. It will only take a few minutes."

The second Stiles was out the door Isaac slumped down on a chair by the table. "He left? And you're here? What's up?" He smiled and gave Scott a wink. Scott shook his head and looked away. "We left our money at the motel. He's just going to get it. He'll be back."

Stiles didn't come back. After forty-five minutes Scott started to worry. He was also a little pissed off. Isaac obviously noticed and came over again. "Maybe he fell asleep. He was pretty drunk." He put a hand on Scott's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I'm off in a few."

Scott knew exactly what Isaac was getting at but he really wasn't that interested anymore. "Sorry. You're nice and all but... I..." He threw his hands out. Isaac let go of his shoulder and sat down. "I can cover your bill. Pay me back tomorrow. Go to him."

-o-o-o-

 

Of course Stiles was in the room. He was sleeping like a log. There was no reaction when Scott accidentally on purpose slammed the door shut.

The bed was a mess and clothes were spread around the room. Scott wondered what had happened but figured that his friend had been searching for the wallet without success. Scott was a little disappointed that Stiles seemed to have forgot what he came there for in the first place and tried to find an excuse for his behavior.

Hours on the water with more than a few beers. A couple of shots at the motel and a few spiked drinks probably got the better of him. He had been drunk when he left and maybe he just wanted to lie down for a second before he came back. Scott thought about waking him up and give him a piece of his mind but decided to let it go. He could bitch him about it in the morning.

After a trip to the bathroom Scott crawled into bed and looked at his friend. He knew he couldn't take this any longer and decided to come clean. If Stiles wanted to leave and go home, so be it. Scott was tired of beating about the bush and needed to get it off his chest before he went crazy. He moved closer and stroke Stiles' cheek. There were no reaction to the touch and Scott withdrew his hand in disappointment.

-o-o-o-o-

When Scott woke up he was staring into Stiles' eyes. Surprised that the guy was awake already he furrowed his brows and reached for his phone on the nightstand. He looked at the clock and discovered that it wasn't really that early. He'd slept through breakfast and then some.

Stiles looked like he was in pain and Scott patted his shoulder. "Hangover?" he asked with a smile. Stiles shook his head and dug his face into the pillow. "No, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't come back." His voice was trembling and Scott tried to force him to turn his head. "Don't worry about it. We owe Isaac some money now, but it's okay."

Something was poking his hip and as he tried to make Stiles face him Scott dug his hand under the covers to find the source of the irritation. "What's the matter? Are you crying? Why are you crying? What ha..." His words stopped short in his throat when he pulled his hand up revealing a leather cord with a wolf's tooth pendant.


	5. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is seriously disturbed about his discovery. He wants to go home. Home is easier.

Something was poking Scott's hip, and as he tried to make Stiles face him, he dug his hand under the covers to find the source of the irritation. "What's the matter? Are you crying? Why are you crying? What ha..." His words stopped short in his throat when he pulled his hand up revealing a leather cord with a wolf's tooth pendant.

For several seconds Scott stared at the thing trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for it to be there. The messy room, the fact that Stiles never came back, Derek's disappearance. All these things added up to a scenario that Scott didn't want to think about. He knew he had to get out of there before he passed out. He felt that he'd lost the ability to breathe.

Slowly Stiles turned his head obviously wondering why Scott got quiet all of a sudden. His eyes widened as they focused on the pendant still dangling from the cord in Scott's hand. He startled visibly and hitched his breath. "I can explain." He reached for the cord but Scott rolled out of bed and grabbed his clothes.

He didn't need an explanation. He seriously didn't want an explanation. Scott locked himself into the bathroom and got dressed. Stiles was outside the door trying to reason with him. "Please Scott. I... It's not what..." Scott flung the door open hitting Stiles with it. He didn't wait to examine the damage; he just ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Expecting Stiles to follow him he turned into the first side street and zigzagged through the neighborhood. It didn't take long before his phone rang. It was Stiles and Scott ignored it. Fifteen minutes later he had no idea were he was and looked around for somewhere to sit down. He was totally exhausted and when he spotted a cafe on the corner he went inside and ordered a beer.

The waiter looked at him curiously for a second before he walked away and came back with a pint. Scott was in no condition to enjoy the fact that he got served alcohol being underage. He grabbed the drink and poured it down like water.

Three beers later he started to get buzzed. Stiles had called him five times and left an uncountable amount of text-messages on his phone. Scott didn't even bother to check them. From Stiles point of view he'd probably behaved like a moron. The two of them were just friends and Stiles was free to hook up with whomever he liked, even if this was a little out of character for him. He couldn't possibly know that his actions had broke Scott's heart.

He got up, and he left enough money on the table to give the waiter a decent tip, before he headed outside. After asking a few people for directions, he ended up outside Derek's bar. He wanted to punch the guy, but he knew that he probably wouldn't stand a chance in a fight with him.

Inside he panned the room. Derek wasn't there and Scott was about to leave again when Isaac came through the door in the back. After a moment's hesitation he walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips. "You said you could comfort me. I need comforting." Scott put his hand on Isaac's shoulders and leaned in to kiss him again. Isaac pulled back. "You're drunk." He rolled his eyes and gave Scott a tentative smile.

Scott sighed heavily. "I know, but I need..." He didn't really know what he needed at the moment but Isaac was a distraction. He felt the need for a distraction. "I screwed up. I should have told him."

Isaac eased himself out of the grip and led Scott to the nearest table. "Scott, listen! I would have loved to hook up with you, but not like this. What happened?"

A half hour later Isaac knew the whole story. He sighed and stroke Scott's back. "Don't hold it against Stiles. Derek is a predator. I mean, he is my friend but... For him this was just another conquest." He gave Scott a crocked smile. "Look at the bright side. Now you know that Stiles like guys. There is hope." Scott was wiping his tears and looked down. "It may not have changed anything but I wish that I'd told him that I'm in love with him. Maybe..." He hitched his breath and grabbed Isaac's hand. "How can I look at him again without thinking of him and Derek together?"

Isaac gave him a hug and stroke his cheek gently. "You know. Stiles is probably in a worse condition than you. Derek doesn't leave anyone undamaged." He sighed. "Maybe Stiles need comforting just as much as you do." Scott looked up startled. "You think... I mean... Would he force himself on him? You know what I mean?"

The little hesitation before Isaac replied made Scott almost hyperventilate but then the guy shook his head. "No, not like that. Derek isn't a rapist. He's just... He's just doing it for his own satisfaction. If it happened Stiles was in on it." He shrugged. "I agree. You should have beat him to it."

Scott looked up and tried to give Isaac a smile. "IF it happened?" he dug the necklace out of his pocket. "I think this is proof enough. I found it in the bed." Isaac grabbed the thing and examined it. "Okay. I see. But I'm begging you. Try to put this behind you. Maybe you and him are not meant to be, but try to see it from his point of view." He got up. "I'm here. I like you. I'm not in love with you but you know... If the shit hit the fan I can comfort you. Here." He handed Scott a piece of paper with his full name and a phone number. "Call me or find me on Facebook, but if I never see you again I'll survive."

Scott went back to the motel dreading to face Stiles. Turned out he wasn't there. He'd left the door to their room unlocked. Scott suspected that he was out searching for him and he wondered if he would go to the bar.

Scott started to collect his belongings. He didn't want to stay any longer in this place. In spite of Isaac's obviously sane suggestion Scott didn't feel it. He couldn't shake the disturbing images of Stiles and Derek together, and didn't know if he'd ever do. Staying in that room, sharing the bed with Stiles after this was not going to happen.

Knowing that the trip home would require them to stay in the car together for more than two days Scott tried to be positive. Getting back home to a normal environment was the only goal. They could patch up the friendship and Scott never had to say anything. Stiles would of course demand an explanation to Scott's behavior, but given time he would come up with something.

When he was done packing Scott lied down on the couch. He didn't want to get into the bed. For him it was tainted so he tried to get comfortabl,e even if the couch was a little short.

When he woke up a few hours later Stiles was sitting on the bed looking at him. He'd obviously been waiting for him to wake up. He cleared his throat as if he was about to say something but Scott lifted his hand. "Don't. Sorry I left but I do not want to hear it." He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "I don't want you to mention it ever." He got up and went to the bathroom to take a leak.

Back in the room Stiles pointed at Scott's bag. "You've packed? You want to leave?" As he said it he grabbed his own bag and started to put his clothes in. "I'm sorry Scott. I should have..." Scott cut him off. "NO! I told you I don't want to hear it. And yeah, I want to leave. As soon as possible."

A half hour later Stiles had collected all his belongings and he grabbed both bags and headed for the door. "Can you go pay for the room? And get some food for the trip? I'll be in the car."

Scott went to the reception and payed explaining that they were not going to need the room anymore. To his relief he didn't have to pay for the whole time they had booked it for but this night it was to late to get a discount. He went out on the street and took his time buying some snack foods and drinks. Then he went to the sandwich place and got a variety of sandwiches before he reluctantly went back to face Stiles again.

Stiles was sitting in the passenger seat and gestured to Scott to get behind the wheel. "I'm tired. It's late; I need some shuteye. We could have waited till the morning." He looked sad and Scott felt his heart ache. He wasn't sure if he was completely sober, but he still jumped into the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot.

Stiles fell asleep before the seven-mile-bridge and Scott drove on trying not to think about what would happen when they eventually came home. He knew he had to break it off with Allison. He couldn't live a lie anymore. Maybe him and Stiles never would have happened anyway, but he had to be honest with himself. He felt a little sorry for Stiles getting tangled up with Derek but he couldn't help himself thinking that it was Stiles' own actions that had led to it. The way he'd been flirting shamelessly with the guy.

Somewhere near Ocala Scott pulled off the highway. He was tired and needed to use the restroom. He found a gas station and parked at the pump. They probably needed to get gas also. He wondered if he should wake Stiles or just find a place to park to get some shuteye. Turned out it wasn't necessary. Stiles woke up as soon as the car came to a halt. He looked around a little confused. It was still dark outside and he obviously didn't know for how long he'd been sleeping.

Scott got out and went around the car. "You can drive, I'm tired." He took off towards the restroom leaving Stiles behind. When he came back Stiles had fueled up and was waiting outside the car. "I need to go to." He didn't meet Scott's eyes; he just walked away.

Scott dug out a sandwich and took a bite. He had no appetite but his stomach was growling, so he knew he needed to eat. When Stiles came back he grabbed one too before he reached for the ignition key. He hesitated a bit and looked up. "Can we talk?" He cocked his head. His lip was trembling a little but Scott turned away. His heart was aching to pull Stiles in and forgive him for everything but those images kept interfering. Anyway, why would Stiles need forgiveness. Technically he'd done nothing wrong.

"Let's go, there's nothing to talk about." He tried to make himself comfortable. If he could sleep all the way back he'd be content. Scott knew that that wasn't possible but he'd surely try. He heard Stiles sigh heavily before he started that car and pulled out of there.

When Scott woke up it was daylight and they were still on the road. He pretended to be asleep to avoid any confrontation but then Stiles exited the highway and pulled into a parking lot next to a small restaurant. "We can keep going in a, bit but I need to freshen up. My mouth feels like it's covered in velvet." He didn't wait for Scott to give any reply; he just went to the back of the car and sifted through his bag. Stiles picked out some toiletries and headed for the door of the restaurant. Scott wondered where they were. It was midday and he guessed that they'd reached Louisiana. He decided to follow Stiles example, but he took his time hoping that he'd come out first. Eventually he got tired of waiting and went inside to find Stiles at a table sipping a coke. Scott went straight to the restroom in the back and took a leak, before he brushed his teeth and changed his shirt.

Scott really didn't want to stay there longer than necessary so when he came to the table he waved the waiter off. He waited for Stiles to finish his coke before he got up. "Shall we go?" Stiles looked down into his empty glass. "We have to talk sooner or later. Why not now." He sounded tired and again Scott felt the urge to embrace him. "I... I just want to get home. There's really nothing to talk about." He left and waited for Stiles by the car.

Twenty minutes later they were on the road again. They didn't exchange a word and when he got in Stiles turned turned on the music and cranked up the volume. For once he didn't sing along.

Scott was happy about the distraction. The music made it impossible to even attempt to start a conversation. It lasted for almost two hours.

Suddenly Stiles turned the music off and threw a quick peek over at Scott. "Listen! I've been thinking..." He was focusing on the road and gave it a few seconds before he continued. "It's not like I'm gay... I may be... you know?" This time the pause was even longer and Scott got plenty of time to tense up. He was tired. He didn't want to argue anymore, so he decided to wait and see what was coming.

"Okay. I'll try again." Stiles swallowed and straitened himself up a bit in his seat. "I think maybe that I kinda could like, you know, guys too." Scott could see that Stiles' face turned red but he did nothing to help him out. "I was kinda curious. I didn't plan it, but Derek, you know, responded and seemed to like me."

Scott couldn't help scoffing and he turned his head and looked out the side window. He could feel Stiles eyes on him for a moment. "Hey. You have Allison and sometimes I feel overlooked. I just wanted some attention."

Scott couldn't stay silent any longer. "We were going to hang out on this trip. Me and you. Allison wasn't even there." He paused for a second before he added. "And anyway, I'm breaking up with her." The car swerved and Stiles struggled to get it under control. "You're what? Why?" Scott cocked his head and rubbed his forehead. "I'm just not feeling it. She's not the one, and the only reason you tolerate her is because she's friend with Lydia." He looked down in his lap. "I mean. You are my best friend and we can barely hang out together when she's around. It's not worth it."

Suddenly Scott realized that this conversation was now about him. He'd planned to postpone this till they got home. "But hey, This wasn't about me. If you want to talk. Talk! Give me your little speech or shut up."

Stiles did shut up. For another half hour he just stared straight ahead and didn't make any attempts to continue what he'd started. As they crossed the border to Texas Stiles finally cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I got caught up with Derek. He was just so exotic and mysterious and I did flirt with him, but I just wanted to..." He was driving way over the limit and startled when he discover how fast they were going. "Oh, fuck, I'm a little nervous." He decelerated somewhat and huffed.

"Anyway. I'm not used to... He responded and it was nice because it doesn't happen too often for me." Stiles looked at Scott with a sad face. Scott nodded. Mostly to himself. Stiles hadn't even got a smile back from Lydia after years of pursuing her. Of course he became a little excited over Derek's attention. From that, to actually bring him back to the room and... Scott didn't want to think about it.

"I need you to say something. Yell or... something." Stiles shook his head somewhat frustrated. Scott stared at him. "Yell? Why would I yell?" He scoffed. The fact was that he really wanted to yell. He wanted to scream. He wanted Derek to be nonexistent. But most of all he wanted to hold Stiles and try to forget about the whole thing.

Stiles took a deep breath. "Yell at me because I didn't... That I didn't tell you that I'm attracted to... you know... guys also." In the corner of his eye Scott could see that Stiles wiped his cheek. "That you had to find out that way. We are best friends. I should have told you. I should have trusted you."

Scott turned his head slowly. "I... I'm not angry at you for not telling." Did Stiles really believe that that was the reason for the silent treatment. "I understand that it could be difficult to tell. I should know." Scott's heart was suddenly beating fast and he could feel the rush of blood through his veins when he realized what he'd said. Stiles just sniffled and wiped his cheek again. "But can you please yell at me anyway. Get the anger out. I can't... What did you say?" He lifted his head from the wheel and looked at Scott. "How would you know?"


	6. and the world didn't come to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Images of Stiles and Derek together are bothering Scott. He doesn't know how to handle it. Knowing that Stiles is free to hook up with whomever he wants, it's embarrassing. But it's Stiles, the love of his life, and Derek, a random stranger. Stiles deserves better. He deserves to be with someone who loves him. Someone who can take care of him. Someone who wouldn't just take the guy's virginity and leave.
> 
> -O-O-O-O-
> 
> Scott almost lost it when he realized that he'd said too much. He didn't want Stiles to learn about his innermost secret like this. Blurting it out after hours of not speaking to each other made Scott search his brain to come up with an answer to Stiles' question: "How would you know?"

Suddenly Scott couldn't breathe. The air in the car felt thick and he had to roll down the window. He felt sick and wondered if he was going to puke. After a few deep breaths he managed to keep the nausea at bay. "I'm not angry at you Stiles. I may be disappointed and sad, but..." He had to swallow hard before he continued. "I don't understand why you would hook up with a guy like that. For him you were just easy prey."

Stiles sighed and did obviously not notice that Scott hadn't answered the question. "I was blinded by it... Derek looked at me like... he liked me. He, with his flashy car and a boat at the marina. That he owns a bar was part of it. I became sort of star-struck." Stiles squeezed his eyes shut. "He seemed so dark and mysterious. I was smitten, I admit. When I bumped into him that night outside the bar he just grabbed me and kissed me and I was drunk and went with it and..." Stiles ran out of breath and had to pause for a moment. "...we came to the room and he ripped my shirt..." Scott couldn't listen anymore. "Shut up! Shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear it!"

His head was spinning. He'd suppressed the images of Derek and Stiles together but now they came back to him full force. He was rubbing his eyes and tried to will the thoughts away. He gestured for Stiles to take the next exit and as soon as the car came to a halt on the shoulder of the road he jumped out and gulped in some fresh air. Standing there heaving he heard Stiles come up behind him. "What? Now you worry me."

After a few minutes with Stiles' hand on his back Scott managed to compose himself. "I worried about you. I waited for you and you didn't come back." He took a few steps forward before he turned to face Stiles. "When I found the necklace I was angry at you for letting a guy like that... Not because it was a guy, but Derek wasn't worth it. I'm sorry if you like him but I... don't." He wanted to say 'hate him' but it felt too strong.

"But nothing happened." Stiles almost whispered the words out and Scott lifted his head abruptly. "Uh?" He hurried to look away and held his breath. "What did Stiles mean." He thought. There were clear evidence that Derek had been to their room, in their bed.

"Listen! I thought I could handle it. I didn't know what I was getting myself into." Stiles looked down for a second. "But then... I pushed him away. He thought I was teasing him and there was a little scuffle. I guess I ripped his necklaces off." Scott lifted his head and stared at Stiles. "Did he...?" Stiles shook his head. "No, no! It was only a few seconds and then he got that I was serious. He was all nice about it and he apologized. Bottom line is, nothing really happened. I think he was disappointed but... anyway, he left and I stayed. I never intended it to get that far."

It took a few moments for Scott to actually grasp the information Stiles had dropped on him. When he eventually did the relief was so overwhelming that he almost passed out. Then he started laughing. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he had to hold on to the car to keep himself somewhat upright.

"Of course Stiles and Derek didn't do it." He managed to think in his almost hysterical state. Stiles was – as far as Scott knew anyway – a virgin. Scott knew perfectly well that Stiles was incapable of keeping secrets so he was pretty sure of this. He also knew that Stiles had had his chances before but he was never interested in a random hook-up. He'd always said that he wanted the first time to be special. Several times Scott had teased him, telling him that if he was saving himself for Lydia he was going to die a virgin.

If Stiles hadn't changed radically over the last few days, Derek would not fit into this image. Scott was pretty sure that his friend hadn't fallen in love with Derek. If so Scott would have sensed it because Stiles always wore his heart on his sleeve.

All these thoughts were rushing through his head as he did his best to compose himself. He noticed that Stiles looked at him with concern. A tentative smile was tugging his lips but in his eyes there were a spot of fear.

Scott had no idea on how long he'd been laughing. He was completely exhausted and as the last little chuckle escaped he wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry. I don't know why..." He had to take a breath before he continued. "I thought, I thought you'd... Oh, I don't even know what I was thinking."

Stiles walked backwards around the jeep and opened the door on the driver's side. He was staring at Scott wide-eyed with his mouth open. Scott had to turn away. Stiles probably thought that he'd lost his mind. In a way he had, but now it was possible to fix everything. Maybe not everything, but now those disturbing images were gone. Derek had been turned down and for some reason Scott imagined that the guy didn't experience that too often. He smirked to himself before he got back in the jeep. "Just drive. I'll explain. Just need a moment."

Scott didn't know if he could explain anything without revealing his love for Stiles but if he could get a little leeway he was sure he could come up with something. He tried to give Stiles an encouraging smile but it felt a little fake.

This time it was Scott who turned the music on and they drove into the evening with the beat pounding their ears.

Stiles didn't nag him for an explanation. He just focused on the road and ever so often he actually tried to sing along. Scott hadn't come up with anything yet. He felt elated and happy and didn't want to loose that feeling.

After almost three hours Stiles turned the volume down somewhat and sighed. Scott startled. He was so not ready for a confrontation. A huff from his friend practically forced him to turn to him. "So okay. It's late." He paused. "As far as I can think we have three options." Stiles peeked over at Scott for a second. "We can keep going but then you have to drive. We can find a rest-stop and sleep in the car or we can find a motel."

Scott didn't even have to think about it. "Motel," he said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly he thought. Stiles didn't comment on it and a few miles later he pointed to a road sign. "Next exit. A few more miles."

The room was nice. It had two twin beds with a nightstand between them. There was also a small kitchen counter with a mini fridge and a sink. A small table with two chairs and a chest of drawers made up the rest of the furnishing. They still had food left and Stiles put it on the table together with the rest of the booze. The vodka and the rum was almost empty and Stiles sighed as he lifted the unopened whiskey bottle.

"I don't even like whiskey. Don't know why I got it." He put the bottle on the table. Scott grabbed it and looked at it. "Hm. I wonder... How did you get it?" Stiles hadn't told him how he managed to get the booze in the first place. Stiles smiled and huffed a little. "Easy. I just hung outside a liquor-store and asked random people to buy it for me. Eventually a guy agreed."

He sat down on one of the chairs and unwrapped a sandwich. "You don't need to say anything. I don't understand what happened with you back there, but it's okay." He took a bite and and nodded to himself. "These are really good, but we should finish them off now. They won't last another day."

Scott picked one up too and realized that he was extremely hungry. He hadn't had a decent meal for almost two days. A bag of chips and half a sandwich was hardly enough.

They managed to finish off all the food before they exchanged another word. Stiles was probably starving too. Scott hadn't seen him eat much either.

"I can get some ice? I think they have in the reception." Stiles waved the whiskey bottle in front of him. "Could just as well try to get rid of this." He put it down again and left the room without waiting for Scott to respond.

There were a couple of plastic cups on the counter and Scott brought them to the table and opened the bottle of whiskey. He poured some in his cup and tasted it. It wasn't so bad but he felt like watering it down somewhat. He dug through his bag and found a half empty bottle of Sprite. It would work. He added it to the whiskey and took another sip. "Not bad, not bad at all." He though as Stiles entered the room with a bowl of ice and two cokes.

They sat in silence and had a few drinks before Scott finally dared to open his mouth about what had happened. He knew it was because he was a little tipsy and wondered for a second if it was bad timing.

"Stiles. I'm sorry. I behaved like an idiot. Call it jealousy or whatever. I just couldn't handle thinking about you and Derek together." When Stiles looked at him with his eyes wide open Scott had to turn away. He got up from his chair and started pacing. After a few minutes Stiles got up too and stepped in front of him. "Stop, for God's sake. It's fine. I understand. You felt like I was abandoning you. That I'd rather hang out with Derek." He put his hands on Scott's shoulders and tried to meet his gaze. "I'm embarrassed about what I did but... I would never..."

Scott grabbed Stiles' wrists and forced his hands down. He let go and sighed. "Forgive me." Stiles furrowed his brows. "Forgive you? For what? For cutting our vacation short? For giving me the silent treatment? It's already forgiven." He leaned his head on Scott's shoulder. "I could never stay mad at you, you know." Scott shook his head and stroke Stiles' back. "Thanks, but it's not that." He pulled back and stared into Stiles' eyes. "I was pissed off because you hooked up with Derek." He drew his breath. "Not because it was a guy. Uh, well maybe... but only because I thought... I didn't know that you... oh, fuck."

He sighed and pushed Stiles head against his shoulder. He needed a moment before he could continue and looking into Stiles' eyes was not very relaxing right now. "I'm gay." Hearing his own voice saying the words scared him a little. It was the first time in his life he'd said them out loud. He hadn't even said it to himself. Knowing and accepting was one thing, hearing the words from his own mouth made it more real. It was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Stiles tried to pull back but Scott held him so tight that it was impossible. With his hand on the back of Stiles head he pressed his face onto his shoulder. Stiles managed to turn his head a little. "I can't breathe. You're choking me."

Scott loosened the hold a little and let Stiles up for air. "You are not the only one with secrets." He squeezed his eyes shut when Stiles looked at him. "I knew. Or... I thought so." Stiles shrugged and patted Scott's back. "I was waiting for you to tell me for the longest time."

How he could possibly stand up straight right now was beyond him. He felt weak and Stiles' words startled him more than a little. "How? I mean... Nobody knows. I've barely admitted it to myself." Scott let go of Stiles and sat down. His knees felt like they were made of jelly. Stiles chuckled. "Well, I didn't really know, but I suspected it. Remember I've known you for years. We've been so close. It was a hunch."

Scott covered his face with his hands. "I think I want to go to bed now. We... I don't want to talk about it. It is what it is and I'm happy I told you but..."

He got up and stumbled over to the bathroom door. "I'm just gonna get ready for bed. It's all good, right?" Stiles was still standing in the middle of the floor with a lopsided smile on his lips. "We're good." He didn't sound all that convincing but Scott didn't want to let it bother him.

When he was under the covers in his bed watching Stiles get out of the bathroom and undress he wished that the room had only one bed like the one in Key West. If he could just have Stiles close this one night it would be nice.

Only in his boxers Stiles sat down on the edge of Scott's bed and sighed. "Can I sit here with you for a while? I just feel like that bed is too far away." He pointed to the other bed and gave Scott a shy smile. "It's just... Since we left the Keys I felt I was losing you. That we couldn't be friends anymore. I missed you even if you were sitting next to me."

Scott could feel his heart beat ridiculously hard. "Of course. Lie down. You can stay here for a bit." He lifted the cover a little noticing that his hand were shaking. Stiles didn't see it. He lied down on the edge with his back against Scott. When Scott put his hand on his shoulder he scooted a little closer but there was still some space between them.

Sleeping was not an option at the moment. Scott was very tired but it was impossible to relax. Remembering back to the old days, when he could hold Stiles in his arms without having to worry about how it could be perceived, he fought against the urge to pull him closer.

"Scott? Are you still awake?" Stiles whispered into the pillow before he peeked over his shoulder. "I need to tell you something." He moved a little closer and Scott could feel Stiles' shoulder-blade brushing against his chest. Stiles took a couple of deep breaths. "You probably wonder why I didn't come back to the bar." He covered Scott's hand with his. "I... Oh, don't freak out, please." It sounded like he was on the verge of crying and Scott squeezed his shoulder. "I won't. I promise."

He wanted to wrap his arms around Stiles and hold him tight, but he braced himself. Stiles continued. His voice wasn't completely steady. "I couldn't go back. I was scared. I didn't want to face you. Because... because." He was sobbing now but Scott didn't say anything to comfort him. He got the feeling that Stiles needed to do this on his own. After hitching his breath Stiles kept talking. "I... The whole time. From that first kiss. The only thing I could think of was that it should have been you." Stiles' shoulders were shaking and he kept wiping his eyes. "It should have been me and you kissing and... and..." He couldn't continue. He was crying to hard to be coherent anyway.

For several seconds Scott lied there frozen. The reality of what Stiles had just revealed wasn't catching on at first. He stared at Stiles' back and tried to make sense of it all. As soon as Stiles got his crying under control he turned his head a little and peeked over his shoulder. "You have to say something. I'm out on a limb here." He tried to chuckle but it failed. "You deserved to know, and I just hope that we can still be friends. Like best friends. Still."

Scott took a few breaths. "Always. Come here." He pulled Stiles in and wrapped his arm over his chest. "I don't know what to say." He whispered against the nape of Stiles' neck. "I hope that one day we can laugh at this." He sighed and licked his lips before he pressed them against the Stiles' skin. "I can't believe that this is happening." He kissed the neck again. "I have behaved like an ass. Forgive me."

Goosebumps appeared on Stiles' back. "Are you kissing me? I... Don't tease me like that." Stiles tried to pull away but Scott just chuckled and tugged him closer. "I am... Kissing you. I will stop if you demand it, but I'm not teasing you."

He pulled away a little and pushed Stiles over on his back. Staring into his eyes he leaned over and licked his lips again. "Stiles. If you knew how much I've wanted to do this, it would scare you. I want you so much it hurts." He let his lips brush Stiles'. "I love you. I'm in love with you. You are the only one I want."

Stiles opened his mouth to speak but Scott didn't let him. He just seized the opportunity and pressed his mouth against his letting his tongue graze Stiles' lips. He was pretty sure that Stiles could feel Scott's erection against his hipbone and knowing that Stiles was a virgin he pulled back a little. He didn't want to scare him.

When he looked down into Stiles' eyes he saw surprise before they fluttered shut. "Are you sure?" Stiles' voice was weak. "I mean. Why didn't I know this? How could I have been so blind?" He rolled over to his side and wrapped his arm around Scott. "You know how you've been teasing me about saving myself for Lydia? Well I wasn't. I was saving myself for you." He sniffled a little against Scott's chest. "I didn't even dare to hope, and I figured that I just had to get over it."

Scott got slightly embarrassed. He'd been I love with this guy for as long as he could remember but he'd still hooked up with guys on the side. If Stiles had saved himself for him it was a little disturbing. "I'm sorry I can't say the same. Forgive me. Now it feels like I've been cheating on you."

Stiles nodded against his chest. "Yup. I guess you have. Don't do it again." He giggled a little but Scott could hear that he was on the brink of crying. "Stiles. I never in a million years would have thought this could happen. If I'd known I would have..." Before he could continue Stiles' lips were on his. "Shush." He whispered into his mouth. "I forgive you. I'm actually pleased. It means you have some practice. I am clueless."

They didn't fuck that night but Stiles let Scott explore his whole body. With his hands and his lips Scott trailed every muscle and every visible vein. When he pulled down Stiles' boxers and kissed the head of his cock Stiles moaned. Scott took his time caressing every inch of skin before he again focused on Stiles' member. He didn't have a lot of experience with blow-jobs but he managed to make Stiles' squirm and beg for more.

Scott wanted to drag it out but eventually he let Stiles' cum. The reaction was almost a little scary. Stiles' arched his back off the bed and whimpered like a hurt puppy. With one hand he held onto Scott's forearm digging his nails in so hard that they broke the skin.

As soon as Stiles was somewhat coherent again Scott helped himself and with a few tugs he cummed too. Disregarding he mess between them they fell into each others arms and without saying a word they both fell asleep.

They stayed in that motel for another two days. Scott remembered to call his mom but he kept it brief. The decision to tell her everything was made, but not during a long-distance call. Coming back home there would be plenty of time to explain.

Dealing with Allison was the first on Scott's to-do list anyway. After that, both him and Stiles agreed that they had to come clean to their families. "One step at the time." Scott smiled at Stiles and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "We can set the pace for this ourselves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. I can't really squeeze more out of this. It's not my best work but I hope you'll enjoy. Comments are appreciated. Even bad ones. Kudos are Welcomed too.


End file.
